youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Most Subscribed YouTube Channels
From late 2005 onwards, people wanted to be the most subscribed on YouTube. This immediately this started a competitive rivalry with others to get more subscribers. When the Most Subscribed charts were finally added in May 2006, once dominant FilthyWhore had lost her title and was slipping. Below the HISTORY OF MOST SUBSCRIBED YOUTUBE CHANNELS are the weekly most subscribed videos. Special thanks to Lofangas for providing these weekly lists. The lists are in order starting from December 29, 2013. History of Most Subscribed YouTube Channels Most Subcribed YouTube Channels 2006 May 17, 2006 is largely regarded as the first day of the most subscribed charts, although an official source states that the charts were first up on the 28th of April 2006. As there is no other screenshot of the most subscribed list taken earlier, May 17 is the official date until sufficient proof is provided. Beginning from May 17 2006, Smosh was number One with 2986. Below is a video by user Lofangas showing all the YouTubers that were the most subscribed in 2006. Below the video is a screenshot of the original May 17 list courtesy of WayBack Machine. with 2986 Subscribers and Second placed FithyWhore with 1469. MadV had 683 and Boh3m3 wasn't in the list!]] Smosh was passed by Judsonlaipply who's Evolution of Dance video propelled him to number one. He to this day holds the record for being the Most Subscribed for the shortest period of time(Max 21 Days). He was passed by vlogger Brookers who kept it for 45 days. However the screenshot that shows Brookers as number one, has Judsonlaipply at around number eight. This means that another channel was most subscribed BEFORE Brookers and AFTER Judsonlaipply, likely to be Smosh who as just behind Brookers when she became the most subscribed on YouTube. She may have been number one for even longer if Geriatric1927's first try video wasn't uploaded. He got to number one in mid august 2006, a which point he got 20,000 subscribers. For the rest of 2006, Lonelygirl15 remained most subscribed. Most Subscribed YouTube Channels 2007 For the early part of 2007, Lonelygirl15 was still the most subscribed channel on YouTube. Although Smosh was gaining subscribers at an unmatchable pace, Lonelygirl15 still managed to be the most subscribed for almost half the year. By the time it was May(The YouTube Most Subscribed Lists 1st Birthday!), Smosh had passed LonelyGirl and ammassed a massive lead. Smosh remained number one for the rest of the year, increasng their subscriber base and popularity every day. Unfortunately, after losing the title of Most Subscribed YouTube Channels of all Time, Lonelygirl15 never recovered, ending the with just over 100,000 subscribers, though she continued to upload until 2009. Some even referred to the most subcribed channels of 2007 as the last year of real creativity on YouTube, possibly due to Fred selling out' to Nickelodeon. Most Subscribed YouTube Channels 2008 In 2008 quite a few channels became the most subscribed. But for the large majority of the year, Smosh remained number 1. It took nigahiga's "How To Be" series' to overthrow Smosh on September 24 2008. However his original run as Most Subscribed didn't last long as the controversial Fred, who was behind nigahiga and Smosh for some time, finally became the Most Subscribed on YouTube. He passed nigahiga on October 18, 2008. Fred would continue to be most subscribed for the rest of 2008. Most Subscribed Through Viral Videos 'Smosh -' Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox, more popularly known as YouTube comedy duo Smosh rose to fame in late 2005 with their two videos, Pokemon Theme Song and Mortal Kombat Theme Song. They became so popular that by the time the subscribe feature and most subscribed list came out, they topped it with relative ease. They are currently the highest ranked YouTube Channel from 2005, with more than 17 million subscribers. 'Judsonlaipply -' His video, The Evolution of Dance became a worldwide phenomenon as it earned the title of the first most viewed video.* His subscriber count rose rapidly and as a result he became the second channel to officially be most subscribed within a month of his main upload. Publicity further increased his views, though he got passed by Brookers for the most subscribed after being number one for less than three weeks. 'Evolution of Dance' has now got more than 257 Million Views as of the tenth qof April 2014. 'Geriatric1927 -' Peter Oakley aka Geriatric1927, got world media attention when his introduction video, First Try, made him the most subscribe in twelve days. He showed the world that you don't have to be young to be popular and inspired many other seniors to create their own YouTube channels. He continued to upload videos about his life until a month and a half before his death on the 23rd of March 2014. After his death, many popular YouTubers including Renetto, WhatTheBuckShow, Shaycarl mourned on his laat YouTube Video, a conclusion to his second autobiographical series. Renetto also uploaded a video about Geriatric1927, which has more than 2,500 views to date. 'nigahiga -' Ryan Higa's "How To Be" series proved to be the vital push n his bid to be the Most Subscribed Channel on YouTube. His videos How To Be Gangster, How To Be Ninja and How To Be Emo gave his comedy/skit channel much needed exposure. All three of his videos have accumulated 30 million views or more to date. He still regularly continues to be in the top 100 for both total subscribers and 24 hour gainers. Subscribers Through Viral Videos To keep into he range of this page, we will only talk about the YouTubers that got into the most subscribed list, though they didn't reach the pinnacle of YouTube. 'Shane Dawson -' His FRED IS DEAD! Video made him extremely popular in a few months. At his peak, he was at number three on the most subscribed charts. He also used fake thumbnails and titles which gave him views but much hate. He currently has two channels in the top 150 most subcribed. He also does collaborations with Joey Graceffa etc. *Evolution of Dance is not the first most viewed video on YouTube, with some being older such as: -Me at the zoo (First Video on YouTube) -Pokemon Theme Song (Original Deleted) -Lazy Sunday (Deleted) Weekly Most Subscribed Lists Category:Most Subscribed Channel